Regular Boss
by Niky Orochi
Summary: Mordecai está teniendo un amorío secreto con su jefe ¿Cuánto tardará en descubrirlo su mejor amigo? ¿Benson tan solo lo estará usando o habrá otros motivos? [YAOI: Benson x Mordecai]
1. Una tarea más

Cap. 1 "Una tarea más"

\- Mordecai y Rigby!  
\- Ahhhh! –Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados del sofá-  
\- Déjenme adivinar, no barrieron las hojas ni limpiaron el cobertizo  
\- Estamos en eso!  
\- Solo tomábamos un descanso!  
\- Pues entonces su descanso termino! Vallan a trabajar par de vagos!  
\- Ambos estaban a punto de salir cuando la voz del pelirrojo volvió a sonar-  
\- No, esperen… -Se toma el mentón pensativo y luego se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro que asustó a los otros dos- Mejor Rigby ve a barrer las hojas y tu Mordecai encárgate del cobertizo  
\- No es justo! Porque a Mordecai le das la tarea mas divertida?  
\- Lárguense ya!  
\- Ambos salen corriendo a hacer su tarea-  
\- Creo que es la mejor idea que eh tenido en semanas –Sonrió ampliamente-

El irlandés, feliz consigo mismo por su brillante idea para que el trabajo de los dos jóvenes por fin rindiera frutos, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación a seguir con su trabajo como gerente del parque.

\- Estúpido Benson, si nos lo pidiera amablemente tal vez haría con gusto el trabajo, porque tiene que estar siempre gritándonos? Si se relajara mas de vez en cuando nos llevariamos bien, hasta seriamos amigos… -El teñido de azul se quedo unos minutos pensando eso ultimo pero enseguida se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y entro al cobertizo repleto de cosas comenzando a ordenar-

Luego de una hora Benson salió de su habitación terminando el papeleo y se asomo por la ventana hacia el parque notando mas adelante al castaño dormido sobre una pila dispersa de hojas.

\- Suspiro pesado- No se porque no me sorprende… -Comentó sarcástico- Como estará Mordecai? –Se dirigió al cobertizo y al llegar le extrañó no escuchar ruido de cosas moviéndose y apilándose así que entró-  
\- Creí que te cansarías y vendrías antes, amig… -Se queda boquiabierto al ver a Benson-  
\- Valla, valla… -Miró a su alrededor notado que apenas las cosas habían cambiado de lugar y luego de arriba a bajo al joven apoyado tranquilamente en una mesa- No me sorprende de Rigby pero si me extraña mucho de ti, Mordecai  
\- So-Solo estaba descansando un poco! Si ordene las cajas! –Enseguida se defendió-  
\- Esas cajas las hubiera podido mover hasta Papaleta, te has pasado toda la hora descansando y me vienes con eso?  
\- Las demás cosas son muy pesadas como para que las mueva yo solo! Si me hubieras dejado trabajar con Rigby ya lo hubiéramos hecho!  
\- Si te hubiera dejado trabajar con Rigby ni siquiera hubieras movido ese par de cajas y ahora estarían los dos durmiendo sobre las hojas! Los separe porque creí que así aunque sea tú te concentraras y harías el trabajo, pero ya veo que eres igual de vago, me decepcionas Mordecai!  
\- Acaso alguna vez tuviste confianza en mi?!  
\- Claro que si! Sino porque te habría contratado?! –Dejó su libreta a un lado y se acercó furioso al joven canadiense-  
\- Pues si no me gritaras todo el tiempo haría mejor mi trabajo!  
\- A si?! –Lo acorralo contra la mesa obligándolo a sentarse en esta-  
\- Si! –Sus ojos no se despegaba de los del otro mirándose con furia-  
\- Eres una urraca!  
\- Urraca?!  
\- Hablas demasiado

Sin dejar segundo alguno a que el más joven responda, la distancia entre ambos se acorto impulsados por la misma ira, las manos del mayor se apoyaron en el pecho del otro bajo su campera y rápidamente bajaron recorriendo su torso hasta la cintura mientras las del peliazul se ubicaron entre los pelirrojos cabellos profundizando aquel salvaje beso. Benson tomo fuertemente a Mordecai acercándolo más al borde de la mesa haciendo que sus caderas se rocen lo cual hizo que un gemido de este fuera ahogado en sus bocas y se separaran por la falta de aire, el pelirrojo aprovecho esto para probar el cuello del canadiense quien agitado por aquella presión en sus partes bajas reprimió un suspiro al sentir aquellos colmillos sobre su cuello.

\- Mhhh… -Mordiéndose los labios-  
\- Si gimes te despido -Desabrocha los pantalones de ambos mientras sus lenguas vuelven a rozarse-

Al deshacer el apasionado beso el pelirrojo obligo al peli azul a bajarse de la mesa, lo volteo haciendo que se apoye sobre esta, le bajo los pantalones junto a los boxers, le alzó las caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo cuidadosamente.  
Mordecai se mordió uno de los anillos de su mano izquierda reprimiendo un agudo gemido de dolor pero para cuando el irlandés termino de introducirse en él y comenzó a embestirlo el placer lo invadió nuevamente teniendo que soportar los suspiros que involuntariamente salían de entre sus labios.

\- Parece que yo no soy el primero… -Acotó Benson entre suspiros con una sonrisa acelerando el ritmo- Cuántos fueron?  
\- No… Mhhh… No tanto como los tuyos…

Lo tomo mas fuertemente de la cintura dando embestidas aun más profundas acercándose al momento del clímax cuando Mordecai termino primero acabando sobre la mesa con un fuerte gemido que no pudo ahogar y Benson un minuto luego dentro de este con un sonoro suspiro que pareció resonar en todo el cobertizo.

\- Salió de dentro de este enseguida volviéndose a prenderse los pantalones y tras recuperar el aliento le dio una nalgada al trasero todavía desnudo de Mordecai- Mejor ponte a trabajar –Salió acomodándose la corbata-  
\- El joven algo atónito y enrojecido por la vergüenza volvió a prenderse los pantalones y se sentó en el piso recuperando el aliento, asimilando todo lo sucedido hasta el momento- Benson…


	2. Un descanso mas

Cap. 2 "Un descanso mas"

\- …Bien, entonces Skips ve a arreglar los columpios –Este se dirige a hacer su tarea quedando solo Mordecai y Rigby, ya que a todos se les había asignado algo- Y ustedes… -Mira en su planilla- Rigby limpiara las estatuas y Mordecai cortara el pasto  
\- No! No es justo! Estoy cansado de estos tontos trabajos individuales! Fantasmano y Musculoso trabajan juntos! –Se quejo de inmediato el castaño-  
\- Fantasmano y Musculoso trabajan juntos precisamente porque trabajan  
\- Y para colmo siempre le das a Mordecai la tarea mas entretenidas! –Golpea a este quien tenía sentado al lado-  
\- Le devuelve el golpe- Vamos amigo, Benson tiene razón, si nos separamos haremos bien el trabajo y terminaremos antes  
\- Frotándose el brazo con dolor- Desde cuando le haces caso a Benson?!  
\- El pelirrojo asiente- Lo que dice Mordecai es cierto, si usaras algo llamado "sentido común" tal vez lo entenderías  
\- Hay que tontería! –El más bajo cansado de aquel discurso se levanto y se fue fastidiado-  
\- El peliazul también se levanta- Oh vamos Rigby, estoy seguro de que pronto lo entenderás! –Le grito no muy seguro de que lo haya escuchado, cuando de golpe sintió una mano sobre su trasero-  
\- No te preocupes Mordecai, tú si tendrás tu premio al final de la jornada –Le susurro suavemente al oído-  
\- Este cerró los ojos y sonrió sintiendo la respiración sobre su cuello- Como diga, jefe…

La tarde transcurrió normal, todos hicieron sus labores, incluyendo a Rigby quien guiado por la furia le saco brillo a todas las estatuas y esculturas en el parque, y ahora todos se encontraban en la cocina tomando café, disfrutando de su merecido descanso.

\- …Y entonces yo le dije "No! Era pan integral!"  
\- Todos rieron ante la broma del castaño justo cuando Mordecai y Benson entraron a la sala-  
\- Benson, que bueno que se te ocurrió separar a estos dos, ahora terminan el trabajo a tiempo y podemos oír las bromas de Rigby –Dijo Skips medio enserio medio en broma-  
\- Si, su comedia es de lo mejor. Buen show! Buen show! –Aplaudió Papaleta-  
\- El peliazul y el castaño cruzaron miradas pero el pelirrojo justo se interpuso- Lo se, lo se, la verdad nunca creí que los vería trabajando –Posa una mano sobre el hombro de Mordecai-  
\- Todos vuelven a reír ante el comentario del irlandés y esta vez es Musculoso quien llama la atención- Conozco a alguien que trabaja en un nuevo local de videojuegos no muy lejos de aquí, quien viene?!  
\- Yo! –Gritaron todos y salieron de la cocina quedando solo Mordecai y Benson-  
\- Jalo un poco de su hombro haciendo que voltee, quedando frente a frente- Vas a ir con ellos?  
\- El joven canadiense miro a la salida y luego nuevamente a quien tenia frente- La hora laboral ya termino, no?  
\- Si, eso es cierto, pero últimamente has estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo y creo que debo –Lo mira de arriba a bajo- recompensarte por ello, no te parece?  
\- Recompensarme? –Siguió el juego-  
\- Por su puesto –Bajo lentamente la mano que tenia en el hombro por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero- Porque no vamos a mi departamento?  
\- Porque no? –Respondió con una sonrisa picara y ambos salieron-

Mordecai conocía el departamento de Benson, ya había estado ahí un par de ocasiones cuando algo había sucedido en el parque y fueron a solicitar su ayuda, pero nunca había ido solo y mucho menos bajo esas intenciones. Ambos entraron tranquilos, Benson se quito los zapatos indicándole a Mordecai que haga lo mismo y sirvió dos vasos de cerveza, este hizo caso y sintiendo la garganta algo seca por los nervios se tomo de un sorbo todo el contenido.

\- Tranquilo, sino se pasara muy rápido la noche –Le dijo el pelirrojo tras dar un sorbo y se le acerco lentamente-  
\- El peliazul solo se dejo hacer, vio como el mayor destruía la distancia entre ambos, los besaba, acariciaba y susurraba al oído creciendo su excitación- Benson...

El irlandés sin dejar de besar al joven canadiense le quito la campera azul, desajusto su corbata y guió sus manos por debajo de la remera de este acariciando aquella suave piel con sus yemas, yendo cada vez mas arriba hasta alcanzar sus pezones y pellizcarlos levemente, Mordecai instintivamente comenzó a desprender la blanca camisa de su jefe, dando leves suspiros dentro de su boca gracias a los toques y roses que le proporcionaba incitando sus sentidos. Benson se separo por la falta de aire aprovechando para deshacerse de la remera del otro y admirar aquel torso desnudo con deseo.

\- Luces delicioso...  
\- Sin embargo tú sabes más dulce…

Terminando de quitarle la camisa comenzó a besar lentamente el pecho del mayor, posando sus manos en este, yendo cada vez mas abajo con delicadeza hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, lamió su ombligo algo juguetón, mordió suavemente la cintura sintiéndose bien al escuchar un suspiro por parte del pelirrojo quien lo tomaba acariciándole los cabellos y desprendió sus pantalones hambriento por mas.  
Benson excitado, tanto por las caricias que le proporcionaba el joven con su boca y manos, tanto como por el hecho de verlo arrodillado a su merced, disfrutaba de cada segundo, valorándolo como único a pesar de que tras aquel encuentro en el cobertizo reiteradas veces se había repetido, cada vez mas apasionada que la anterior.  
El joven beso, lamio y probó con sus labios cada centímetro de aquel miembro, provocándole suspiros a su jefe los cuales aumentaban su excitación haciéndole desear que llegara al final. El pelirrojo notaba muy bien que el chico ante él no era ningún principiante, realmente, si bien antes lo tenía en sospecha, no esperaba que fuera tan bueno y no tardo mucho más en acabar en sus labios. Se relamió probando esa blanca sustancia cuando Benson lo tomo de las manos obligándolo a levantarse y lo beso limpiándole los labios con la lengua.

\- Quieres mas? -Guió la mano hasta su trasero y apretó juntando sus caderas-  
\- Dio un suspiro al sentir la presión a sus espadas y el rose de sus miembros- Puedes darme mas?

El irlandés sonrió malicioso y volviéndolo a besar lo guió hasta la amplia cama para luego deshacer el beso bruscamente y empujarlo de espaldas a esta, Mordecai enseguida se vio acorralado entre Benson y el colchón, sintió como este siguió besando todo su cuerpo mientras le desprendía los pantalones desasiéndose de estos junto a la ropa interior, rápidamente dejándolo totalmente desnudo entre las blancas sabanas. El pelirrojo se lamió los dedos con placer, los pasó lentamente por el torso del más joven y al llegar a su entrada introdujo dos haciendo movimientos circulares.

\- Mhh… -Mordecai sumamente excitado se mordió los nudillos intentando reprimir sus gemidos-  
\- Vamos, quiero oírte –Sonrió malicioso introduciendo un tercer dedo-  
\- Al sentirlo no pudo evitar dar un sonoro suspiro-  
\- Dilo –Mete el cuarto-  
\- Ahhh… Benson, hazme tuyo! –Grito en un gemido cerrando los ojos avergonzado-

Satisfecho con lo que había escuchado saco los dedos, le separo las piernas alzándolas un poco y comenzó a penetrarlo, el peliazul pego otro gemido al sentirlo y se tomo fuertemente de las sabanas cerrando los ojos por el dolor hasta que el placer volvió a invadirlo, incrementando cada vez más, ante cada envestida.  
Rápidamente la habitación se lleno de sonoros suspiros y gemidos. Mordecai totalmente entregado a su jefe no hacia más que suplicar por más bajo él, las gotas de sudor y saliva se mezclaban en la cálida piel de ambos, los besos apasionados eran lo único que callaba su voz por pocos minutos y el calor ya se hacia tan insoportable como el deseo de llegar al clímax.

\- Ya… Ya no puedo más… Ahhh… -Grito el peliazul tomándose fuertemente de la espalda del otro-  
\- Estando también cerca de acabar, comienza a masturbarlo embistiéndolo más velozmente- Mhh… Yo tampoco…

Si bien el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, no tardaron mucho mas en acabar, Mordecai sobre su abdomen manchando la mano de Benson y este dentro de Mordecai, obteniendo un gran arañón en su espalda. Deshizo la intromisión y comenzó a besarle el cuello escuchándolo jadear mientras este se tapaba los ojos con el brazo.

\- Cinco… Minutos… -Pidió mientras recuperaba el aliento al sentir esos labios sobre su cuello-  
\- Me temo que no tengo cinco minutos –Contesto el irlandés pasando un dedo sobre el manchado abdomen y luego posándolo frente a los labios del otro-  
\- No hizo más que lamer la sustancia y se destapo los ojos mirando a quien lo acorralaba- No puedo decirle que no a mi jefe, cierto?  
\- Este negó con la cabeza y comenzó a frotar sus miembros haciendo que no se extinga la excitación de ambos-  
\- Suspiro- No quiero perder mi empleo -Lo besa comenzando nuevamente con aquel interminable juego en el que había caído desde hace tiempo-


	3. Una duda más

Cap. 3 "Una duda mas"

Cuadros de gatitos, todo muy ordenado, no había duda en que era el departamento de Benson. Le dolía el trasero pero eso no le extrañaba, había sido así desde aquella tarde en el cobertizo; volteo notando que se encontraba solo en la cama y miro la hora en el reloj en la mesita de luz a un lado.

\- Cierto, él se levanta temprano a trabajar…

Se sentó en la cama refregándose los ojos, se vistió vagamente y salió. El camino al parque se le hizo eterno, no sabia si era por las energías que había agotado anoche o por no estar acostumbrado a despertarse tan temprano, pero cada paso se le hacia cada vez mas pesado, como si tuviera plomo en los pies y todo fuera en cámara lenta. Cuando por fin llego entro a la casa agradeciendo que todos estuvieran trabajando afuera para no cruzárselos, subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación notando al castaño todavía durmiendo en su trampolín y se desplomo en su cama sin siquiera quitarse las zapatillas.

\- No se como puedes hacerme esto, Mordecai  
\- El peliazul frunció el ceño, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era soñar que se peleaba con su amigo-  
\- Deja de hacerte el tonto, ya me hartaste de esto  
\- Nota que no se trataba de un sueño y abre los ojos viendo al mas bajo parado al lado de la cama- Rigby! –Se sienta de un salto-  
\- Porque te sorprendes? El sorprendido debería ser yo –Se cruza de brazos mirándolo seriamente-  
\- Pero si yo solo… -Realmente no sabía que decir, entre el sobresalto y el cansancio las palabras se le mezclaban en la mente-  
\- Se que te has estado acostando con Benson todo este tiempo! –Grito mas enojado que nunca-  
\- Shhhhh! –Miro hacia la puerta percatándose de que nadie lo había escuchado- Amigo, no es como tu crees! –Contesto en un susurro-  
\- Que hay de Margarita?! Que crees que diría si se entera?!  
\- Eso no es asunto tuyo!  
\- Sabia que separarnos seria malo, pero nunca creí que él lograría comprarte de esa forma! –Sin dejar de gritar- No soy idiota, Mordecai! Creíste que no me daría cuenta?! Incluso los escuche anoche! –Su voz se apaga por un momento- Cuando todos salieron note que ustedes se habían quedado atrás así que fui a buscarte, pero entonces los vi y comprendí todo…  
\- Pero amigo… -Lo toma por los hombros-  
\- No me llames amigo! –Hace bruscamente que lo suelte- Acaso los amigos no están siempre juntos y se cuentas las cosas?!  
\- Yo… Te lo iba a decir, pero…  
\- No me mientas, Mordecai! Ahora no eres más que la perra de Benson –Lo mira dolido-  
\- Eso no es cierto! –Se levanta rápidamente-  
\- Claro que si! No eres más que su juguete sexual, solo te usa como si fueras una cosa y tú te dejas… Me repugnas… -Sin poder decir más salió corriendo de la habitación-  
\- Rigby! –Intento detenerlo pero no pudo y destrozado por las palabras que acababa de oír se desplomo nuevamente en la cama, totalmente asombrado, confuso, avergonzado y hasta asqueado de si mismo con una maraña de confusiones en su mente-

El sonido del teclado resonaba en su cabeza, sus ojos cansados no se despegaban del monitor y la cabeza le dolía de tanto escuchar el zumbido de la maquina trabajar, aunque lo prefería antes de seguir escuchando los gritos de su jefe quien no era capaz ni de pronunciar bien su nombre, haciendo aun mas insoportable su labor.

\- De pronto escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse rápidamente-  
\- Benson, tenemos que hablar  
\- Ahora no, estoy ocupado –Sin siquiera voltear-  
\- Esto es más importante  
\- Dile eso al señor Maellard. Vete a trabajar, hablamos en el descanso  
\- Dije que esto es mas importante, Benson –Haciendo énfasis en su nombre-  
\- Suspira dejando en paz el teclado y se toma la frente- Solo unos minutos, Mordecai. Enserio tengo que entregarle hoy este informe al señor Maellard –Lo mira notando su expresión- Hablaste con Rigby, cierto?  
\- El peliazul no puede esconder su asombro-  
\- Llevas su nombre escrito por toda la cara  
\- No importa lo que me haya dicho él! Lo importante es que acabemos de una vez con esto  
\- Y porque ahora? Nunca quisiste terminarlo antes –Acoto tranquilo-  
\- Porque antes no note como me usaste –Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de carmín- Me compraste con tus sucios juegos, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Búscate a otro, por que yo renuncio  
\- Usarte? Crees que todo este tiempo no has sido mas que un juguete? –No pudo evitar sonreír algo pícaramente y se levanto de su asiento acercándosele-  
\- Retrocedió un par de pasos pero pronto su espalda se topo contra la pared- Aléjate, no me toques…  
\- No eres más que un niño bobo –Lo acorralo haciendo que el espacio entre ellos no fuera mas que un par de milímetros-  
\- No… -Desvió la cara aun lado y sintió como una mano recorrió su torso hasta detenerse en su entrepierna- Benson! –Poso sus manos en los hombros de este intentando separarlo un poco inútilmente-  
\- Metió la mano en los pantalones acariciando aquel miembro, algo ya excitado por la situación, al tiempo que lamia su cuello-  
\- Ahh… No… Benson… Mhhh… -Se odio a si mismo por sentir tanto placer hasta que junto el valor para decir lo que realmente quería- Detente!  
\- El pelirrojo de inmediato lo soltó separándose- Ves?  
\- Mordecai recuperando el aliento se acomodó lo ropa mirándolo confundido-  
\- Crees que si fueras mi juguete me hubiera detenido? Acaso alguna vez te opusiste y yo no me detuve? –Se cruza de brazos mirándolo serio-  
\- Yo… -Se queda un momento pensativo aun apoyado contra la pared- Que hay del "Si gimes te despido"? Todas las veces que lo hicimos en el parque me has dicho cosas por el estilo  
\- Te lo decía por la misma razón por la cual tu no se lo contaste a Rigby, que crees que pasaría si alguien mas se entera? No se tu, pero yo necesito este trabajo y, hablando de eso, tengo que terminar esto –Vuelve a sentarse ante la computadora- Ahora vete a trabajar o te despido  
\- Pero… Pero… Ahora…  
\- Mordecai –Nuevamente detiene sus manos sobre el teclado y lo mira seriamente- Últimamente no has hecho mas que recibir y cumplir ordenes o seguir indicaciones de otros, porque no piensas por ti mismo lo que realmente quieres? –Vuelve a mirar la pantalla- Ahora vete, lo del despido va enserio  
\- S-Si! –Salió entre confuso y asombrado de la habitación- Lo que yo quiero? –Susurro para si mismo apoyándose en la puerta y sin abandonar ese pensamiento se dirigió a hacer sus labores-


	4. Una sonrisa más

Cap. 4 "Una sonrisa mas"

\- Buenos días –Se aclara la voz- Bien, hoy Musculoso y Fantasmano se encargaran de limpiar las bancas –Ambos chocan palmas y se van- Skips, tu encárgate de arreglar la puerta del garaje  
\- Entendido, Benson –Se va a buscar las herramientas-  
\- Y yo que haré? –Papaleta alzo la mano enérgico-  
\- Tú puedes… Ve a vigilar a los patitos del lago, pero asegúrate de esta vez no caerte en él  
\- Oh los patitos! Me encanta! –Se dirigió contento hacia el lugar-  
\- Mordecai y Rigby –Mira a los únicos que quedaban sentados en los verdes escalones-  
\- Ya se, ya se! Yo ya me voy a limpiar algo o lo sé que sea! –El castaño fastidiado se levanta dispuesto a irse-  
\- Alto ahí, Rigby! Quiero que ambos se encarguen de ordenar el cobertizo, hace semanas que deberían haberlo hecho y aun sigue siendo un tiradero  
\- Pero…? –Mira extrañado al pelirrojo-  
\- No es trabajo para una sola persona, así que será mejor que comiencen ahora, holgazanes!  
\- Si, Benson! –Ambos sonrieron cruzando miradas-  
\- No me obliguen a volver a separarlos –Anoto algo en su planilla y se fue-  
\- Mordecai?  
\- Si, Rigby?  
\- El que llegue último al cobertizo es un perdedor! –Se hecha a correr-  
\- Jajaja ya vas a ver! –Sale corriendo detrás-

El día transcurrió lleno de bromas, trabajos a medio hacer, retos, corridas y risas, es decir, como cualquier otro en aquel parque. Llegada la hora del descanso Mordecai y Rigby no estuvieron en la mesa con los demás por tener que terminar el trabajo que no completaron a la tarde, como de costumbre, hasta entrada la noche cuando ya todos dormían.

\- Bostezo- Estúpido Benson, seguro el ya esta durmiendo en su estúpida cama… –Otro bostezo- y nosotros todavía aquí  
\- Vamos amigo, solo falta aquella caja –Señala una al lado de este-  
\- Amaga tomarla pero luego se refriega los ojos– Apílala tú, eres más alto. Yo me voy a dormir –Se va-  
\- Oh vamos amigo, eres un… –También bosteza- holgazán –Toma la caja poniéndola en su lugar y luego retrocede un par de pasos admirando el trabajo finalizado- Por fin –Suspiro-  
\- En eso se escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse- Oh Mordecai! Vi a Rigby entrar a la casa y creí que estabas con él  
\- Benson, que haces a esta hora? Creímos que ya te habías ido a tu apartamento  
\- No, siempre me quedo hasta ultima hora para dar una revisada general y me llamo la atención ver la luz del cobertizo encendida  
\- No te preocupes, ya me voy –Bosteza-  
\- Mira a su alrededor- Veo que hicieron un buen trabajo, creo que los subestime  
\- Te dije que era trabajo de dos personas

Por un minuto se hizo un silencio algo incomodo donde ambos evitaron cruzar miradas y el pelirrojo disimulo un poco revisando su planilla.

\- Benson, yo…  
\- Si? –Lo miro expectante pero el peliazul se sintió más avergonzado al sentir aquella mirada sobre él-  
\- Eh estado pensando lo que me dijiste –Se rasca la nuca nervioso mientras desvía la mirada-  
\- No te preocupes por eso, Mordecai  
\- Este lo mira confundido-  
\- Solo olvídalo, prometo no volver a molestarte. Además, si te peleas con Rigby ambos trabajan menos que menos –Ríe un poco-  
\- No, ese no es el punto. Yo lamento haberte dicho lo que dije antes, solo me sentí mal por la discusión que tuve con él y tontamente te eche la culpa, realmente… Realmente lo estuve pensando y… No quiero que esto acabe  
\- Mordecai, no digas esas cosas tan a la ligera, además ya se sobre la chica del café, no quiero seguir complicándote las cosas –Dijo tranquilamente-  
\- Margarita solo fue un capricho, hace un tiempo note que realmente no la amaba, es muy diferente a mí, y luego trate de llenar ese vacío por otros medio hasta que… Hasta que te conocí… Además, yo hablare con Rigby, estoy seguro que lo que realmente le molesto fue el que nos separaras en el trabajo –Lo mira a los ojos- Benson, nunca estuve tan seguro de algo  
\- Este no pudo evitar sonreír ante la firme postura del muchacho canadiense- Y yo nunca te vi tan seguro de algo –Se acercó dándole un dulce beso en los labios, no se parecía a ninguno de los que se habían dado antes, era muy diferente ya que este realmente estaba dado con el corazón-  
\- Feliz correspondió el beso y luego se separaron mirándose a los ojos- Quiero ser más que un amante más  
\- Quédate tranquilo, siempre fuiste algo más para mi –Ambos sonrieron volviéndose besar tiernamente- Sera mejor que vayas, Rigby te debe estar esperando  
\- Cierto, hasta mañana –Se despide con una sonrisa y sale-

Comenzó a caminar por el sendero iluminado por los brillantes faroles amarillos, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo y silencioso. Se prendió la campera y puso la capucha refugiándose de la fresca brisa que soplaba sacudiendo las hojas de las copas de los arboles y acariciando sus negros y azulados cabellos, cuando el camino de tierra termino llegando a la casa alzo la vista encontrándose con quien no esperaba.

\- Rigby! –Grito al verlo sentado en los escalones de la entrada-  
\- Este no hizo mas que sonreír vagamente y bostezo- Tanto te cuesta apilar una caja?  
\- Se sienta a su lado- Que haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido a acostar  
\- No me respondas una pregunta con otra –Le pega un puñetazo en el brazo-  
\- Le devuelve el golpe- Me cruce con Benson y nos felicito por el trabajo  
\- Se frota el brazo por el golpe- Si, claro, querrás decir te "felicito" por nuestro trabajo –Hizo el gesto de las comillas ligándose otro golpe por parte de su amigo- Jajaja esta bien, esta bien, entonces que paso?  
\- Suspira y se mete las manos en los bolsillos mirando al oscuro horizonte- Se que a ti no te cae bien, pero nosotros si nos llevamos y eso no tiene por qué cambiar nada –Vuelve a mirarlo- No te pienso dejar amigo, no te preocupes por eso –Sonríe-  
\- Y quien dijo que te quiero a mi lado? –Se cruza de brazos haciéndose el ofendido-  
\- Y sino porque me esperarías a mitad de la fría noche fuera de la casa?  
\- Te dije que no me respondieras una pregunta con otra! –Ambos ríen- Esta bien, tú ganas, solo prométeme que aun así seguiremos burlándonos de él en el trabajo  
\- Él no piensa dejar de gritarnos, así que porque nosotros deberíamos dejar de hacerlo?  
\- Ese es mi amigo! –Chocan palmas volviendo a reír hasta que el bostezo los invade nuevamente-  
\- Amigo, mejor ya vayámonos a dormir –Se levanta-  
\- Tu no resistes nada! –También se levanta- Oh es que Benson te trata tan duro? –Codazo-  
\- Hey! –Lo empuja- Mas te vale que nadie se entere! Despiden a alguno de nosotros porque anduviste chismoseando y te mato!  
\- Como digas –Hace el gesto de cerrar la boca con un cierre-  
\- Y como puedo confiar en ti? –Lo mira furtivo-  
\- Somos amigo! Como no vas a confiar en mi!? –Una sonrisa nerviosa invade sus labios-  
\- Mmm… No lo se, eres como un mapache –Ríe entrando a la casa-  
\- Mapache?! –Lo sigue exigiendo una explicación-  
\- Nunca puedes confiar plenamente en ellos jajaja –Coscorrón-  
\- Hey! Ya vas a ver, Mordecai! –Comenzando una torpe pelea de manos entre risas-

FIN


End file.
